


Children of the Leaf [Fanart]

by Fiobri



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Children, Children of the Leaf, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Human Experimentation, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiobri/pseuds/Fiobri
Summary: Fanart for fanfic's fanfic's fanfic. Inspired by said fanfic's fanfic's fanfic's fanart.What if Shikako Nara, by a strange quirk of timeline, ended up in Tenzou's experimental batch...and survived?
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Children of the Leaf [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawningStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/gifts), [hvdra00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvdra00/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Children of the Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070998) by [DawningStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/pseuds/DawningStar). 



So. It's fanart. For a fanfic. That's a fanfic for a fanfic. Which is also a fanfic for a fanfic. Confusing, right? 

Anyway, I loved Children of the Leaf and then this thing just... appeared. Enjoy! 

Every picture is in Google Drive

Look in a comic kinda way: 

[Picture 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WW8gkm8rQaL0Zq_-6E63DQguCPjONAiJ/view?usp=sharing)

[Picture 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WIHZrwnxgSjWbsC1U6MCTLJNHdAw863s/view?usp=sharing)

[Picture 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VpIjtCX6f4NxzqcJ0_FyoOQoghW6YZVt/view?usp=sharing)

[Picture 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VmcapUST7Gjf6gE09z4O2jnJPAI6LiKK/view?usp=sharing)

[Picture 5](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VfeXaJbVimWAfO8q0XC92nZXtyIl7qXc/view?usp=sharing)

[Picture 6](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WHkdxUH_FgkR-goCHkBGs48a82qZxoL_/view?usp=sharing)

[Picture 7](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WGXM-FZTZFn7Oc_-NFmOi3C5N5jOgvIi/view?usp=sharing)

Look as a whole: 

[Picture 8](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VubD9VDKLnPWJBAuyfQoVVmRoGqM-Uc4/view?usp=sharing)

I'm not certain if the links work with just clicking... It didn't in my posting stage. I opened them in a new tab and that worked easily enough. 


End file.
